


this will make u wet 💦🥵😳

by 6wholesome9



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: #Ddlg #Ddlb #Mdlg #carsex #public #drunksex #smut #bedsex, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6wholesome9/pseuds/6wholesome9





	this will make u wet 💦🥵😳

“Mia, are u ready to go?!”

_ _

_ **I yelled at my girlfriend from downstairs, i see her running down the stairs my eyes go straight to her boobs i see them bounce up and down while she runs done the stairs or hop more like it.** _

”Oliver?”

_ **I get Snapped out of my Trances to Oliver speaking to me, i started to blush** _


End file.
